Set Fire to the Third Bar
by CuddlyOnew
Summary: Nowaki is away in America for business, leaving Hiroki all alone...


It's 1 am and I can't sleep, so I was listening to Set Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol and I just had to write this. Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Hiroki looked out the window for what seemed like the 100th time today. He sighed sadly, realizing that his lover would not be home anytime soon.

"Nowaki..." He murmured softly, tracing circles on the table he was sitting at. You see, his lover Nowaki was away in America on business, he wouldn't be home for at least another week.

Hiroki briefly remembered the conversation he had with Nowaki before he left.

"_Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm gone Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked._

"_Baka! Of course I'll be fine. It's not like you'll be gone forever." Hiroki spluttered angrily._

"_If you say so Hiro-san..." Nowaki said gently, "But I'll be back before you know it, okay?" Nowaki smiled at Hiroki before embracing him._

"_I love you Hiro-san." _

Hiroki stopped his thoughts with a shake of his head.

"No way in hell will I admit that I need him!" Hiroki thought to himself stubbornly.

And with that thought, he pushed all sad feelings away, focusing solely on waiting for his lover's return.

A couple hours later, Hiroki was running out of things to keep his mind occupied.

Hiroki sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, absentmindedly flipping through the channels. He heard a song that was from America that was getting increasingly popular in Japan.

"_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms "_

Hiroki looked at the clock, 10:00 PM. He had to get up early for classes tomorrow, so he turned off the TV and headed to bed.

Although soon after, Hiroki realized he couldn't sleep. His mind was filled with thoughts of Nowaki.

"This bed is really cold without Nowaki warming it..." He thought sadly.

But Nowaki wasn't there. He was miles and miles away in America, leaving Hiroki behind. Everything was cold without Nowaki here to brighten his life. He looked at the clock again, 12:30 AM.

Hiroki's mind was reeling, "Nowaki..." he kept repeating over and over in his mind.

He remembered the chorus for that song he heard earlier.

"_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms "_

It oddly reminded Hiroki about what was happening now. He closed his eyes tightly as the tears started to leak through.

"No! I will not cry over this." But Hiroki couldn't stop himself, and he knew he wouldn't either. It was all just too much without Nowaki around to brighten up his day. He needed Nowaki to be home. He sat up and grabbed his phone off the nightstand, dialing Nowaki's number and waiting for him to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ Nowaki said as he answered the phone.

Hiroki was speechless for a moment before choking out around the lump in his throat, "N-Nowaki..."

"_Hiro-san, are you okay?" _Nowaki sounded genuinely concerned for Hiroki.

"Nowaki...when are you going to be home...?"

"_By next Monday I think...Why? Is something wrong Hiro-san?"_ Nowaki sounded confused as well.

"Please come home." It was a simple statement, but it was enough for Nowaki to understand what was going on.

"_Of course. I'll see what I can do Hiro-san. I'll be home in 2 days. Okay?" _Nowaki said, still sounding concerned for Hiroki.

"Okay Nowaki. I'll see you then." If Hiroki could, he would of sobbed with relief.

"_I love you, Hiro-san."_ Nowaki said in the same tone of voice as he did before he left.

"I love you too, Nowaki." Then he hung up, as nothing was left to say.

Hiroki sighed in relief, Nowaki would be home.

Once again, he was oddly reminded of part of that song,

"_I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms__ " _

Hiroki smiled to himself. Some of it wasn't true anymore. Nowaki, his precious Nowaki would be home soon. He would no longer be cold, longing for the warmth that he loved the most. He closed his eyes, finally thinking he could get some sleep.

As he drifted to sleep, he had a smile on his lips as his dreams were filled with the return of his lover.

* * *

I hope it was good~

I do not own the chorus of the song, which is Set Fire to the Third Bar. Please review!


End file.
